


After Hours

by Baylock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, unequal rank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19596976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylock/pseuds/Baylock
Summary: Sometimes humanity's strongest soldier just enjoys being overpowered. Who better to do it than his superior officer?





	After Hours

Levi struggled, an ineffectual rippling of muscles, a brief burst of defiant energy and motion, and gritted his teeth. Even with one hand flat he couldn't manage to push himself up.

The tabletop beneath his cheek felt cool and his breath, not yet too fast, frosted the varnish in front of his mouth. He couldn't feel the floor beneath his heels, but he could still feel the rough snag of carpet against the worn soles at the toes of his boots. He wasn't worried about slipping -- the pressure of the hand between his shoulder blades held him fast. The other gripped the wrist of his other arm and pushed it against his lower back in a half-mockery of the salute.

"Oi," he said, narrowing his eyes. 

He couldn't see much past his hair and shoulder, but he didn't need to to know that Erwin was smiling. He half imagined it was a smirk as sharp as a knife, but he knew better than that. Erwin would be wearing a nearly benign look on his face. There would be nothing predatory in those clear, sky blue eyes, no malice, no violence, just a pleased sense of purpose. Levi hissed when he felt his arm pushed up a little more roughly than necessary.

"Bastard," he spat, taking a deeper breath. "You planning on holding me here all night?"

"Of course not," Erwin replied.

His voice felt closer to his ear than Levi had expected. It was a low, deep sound that made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and sent a tingling ache down through the pit of his stomach. He swallowed. "Just half of it, huh?" 

He cursed himself for the unsteadiness in his tone. He hadn't meant it to be there.

"Patience, Levi."

Levi struggled again, trying to gain some purchase with his feet, and failing. " _Fuck_ your patience."

He knew what reply he'd have given, but Erwin wasn't that crass.

Instead, Erwin waited until his struggles had subsided and released his grip on his wrist. Levi didn't move, but Erwin had known that he wouldn't before he let go. Levi felt the warmth of his hand through the fabric of his trousers, felt it move down, slowly and almost appreciatively over his backside.

"Knock it off," he snapped.

Erwin did _not_ knock it off. In fact, he ignored him and his protest entirely, trailing down to the inside of his leg, then between them. He let out a huff of amusement that made Levi swear. Yeah, so he was hard. So what? He was a teasing bastard at the best of times, and the worst, and Levi wasn't sure where this sat between them, but he was doing it now. 

Erwin liked having a little power over him, relished it even, and that worked out well, since Levi would relinquish himself to no other. Even the strongest needed to feel overpowered occasionally, and that was best done away from the battlefield and the mouth of some slavering titan. In Erwin's hands he could take the discomfort and accept the rough treatment he desired without concern.

Erwin shifted and Levi felt his fingers at the buckle of his belt. He'd undone the clasp itself before pressing him face down over his desk, when he'd kissed him hard enough to leave him feeling nearly bruised but wanting more, when he'd run rough fingers over the shaved parts of his hair and up into the rest to grip it to pull his head back to nip at the skin of his throat, and now he picked at the strap, pulling the worn leather through the tarnished metal with practiced ease. Levi held his breath, expecting warm fingers against his skin, _wanting_ that, but got nothing. Instead, Erwin shoved Levi's trousers down over his hips one-handed, and then pushed the hem of his shirt up a bit, leaving him half bare in the cool of the room.

That was when Levi felt that little bit more powerless. Being pinned face down to the personal workdesk of your superior officer was one thing, but now he felt vulnerable and exposed. He swallowed, anticipation rising as he stood prone, while Erwin did something unseen behind him. He heard the rustle of fabric, the wood-on-wood slide of a drawer opening, and little else. 

"Erwin," he said after a moment, giving an awkward roll of his shoulders. The hand on his back pressed a bit harder. He wanted to be touched. He was hard already and the heat of his cock made the room feel all the colder. He could have moved the arm that had been pinned at his back to take matters into his own hand, but that wasn't how this game was played. 

It was another moment before he felt the sensation of oiled fingers around his cock. He gritted his teeth and let his eyes fall half closed, and gave a tut of annoyance, of disappointment, as Erwin treated him to a few too-slow strokes before abandoning that for more important matters. 

Levi wrinkled his nose, waiting for the preparatory intrusion. If anyone were to ask, and if he was inclined to answer, he'd say this was his least favourite part. Invasive fingers, the gentle scrape of short nails on the inside, the curve and flex --

Levi groaned, lower and lewder than he'd have liked. 

Erwin knew what he was doing. He usually started with one finger, sliding it in and out of him before adding a second. In the past, Levi had called him filthy, disgusting even, for doing that with his fingers, and Erwin had put up with it, such was their banter, the steps of their dance, until one particular occasion, when he'd simply pulled them out of him. He'd made Levi beg before he let him have them back, a low and insistent voice against his ear, and he hadn't complained since.

Erwin followed his established pattern, adding the second finger at his discretion and curling and angling them just so, using just the right amount of pressure to make Levi swear under his breath and clench his teeth to better to cage all the sounds he might otherwise make. He didn't want him to have the satisfaction of unraveling his control, not this early, not this fast.

Levi's knees felt weak by the time Erwin withdrew his fingers from him. He inhaled heavily, half glad of a moment to catch his breath, half frustrated with the forced respite. The noises behind him seemed too loud in the silence. The soft swip of fabric, the slick sound of something wet, a low noise from Erwin that made him wish he could see his face...

Levi struggled again and, that time, Erwin pressed him down hard. He gasped under the force, but his breath caught when he felt Erwin pressed against him. He held his breath as he increased that pressure, pushing into him steadily, inch by inch, until he couldn't go any further. Then he breathed. 

It hurt, just a little, such was their size difference, and he knew that Erwin had watched as he'd entered, getting a terrible thrill at his smaller partner taking him like that. It hurt, but that wasn't a downside. The rough treatment got to Levi, it was why Erwin had him over his desk. It was why they did what they did. Erwin enjoyed the power and Levi liked the chance to let go of it. 

It wasn't always like this. Sometimes it was rougher, with rather less preparation and rather more urgency, and sometimes it was almost gentle. Occasionally it took place in a bed instead of the office, face-to-face and with more intensity than any office session could hope to match, with Erwin's lips at Levi's throat and Levi's nails biting into the skin of Erwin's back when it got too much. Often they didn't get as far as the fiddly business of penetration, preferring to take care of each others needs with their hands or mouths. Erwin liked Levi to kneel, enjoyed seeing him look up at him with that flat, grey expression and make him take more of his cock than he could manage. Erwin liked him to choke when he felt him press against the back of his throat and Levi swore at him for it, but never with any real rancor. Erwin didn't kneel. Instead, Levi sat upon Erwin's desk as though it was a throne and let him suck him while seated, a booted foot propped arrogantly on the arm of his chair and his fist balled in his hair.

Levi flexed around him, half involuntary, and didn't shift to adjust his position even when Erwin moved the hand that held him against the table to his hip to join the other. The hand Erwin had pinned at his back reached back to hold his wrist and gripped it, his fingertips digging into the fabric of his sleeve when he began to move.

Erwin sometimes preferred to start as he meant to go on, pressing deep into him thrust after thrust, taking him fast and hard until Levi could hear him growl his pleasure above him through gritted teeth while he himself clawed at the glassy surface of the desk beneath him, losing what little control he had in the sensation of hot friction and Erwin hitting the right spot over and over until he came, with or without Erwin's helping hand. 

On this occasion, he started off slow. He drew back almost all the way and eased back into him, building speed and rhythm gradually, until Levi forgot to swear and couldn't find the words to berate him with. He felt Erwin's fingers curl into his skin and tightened his own grip on his wrist, dragging in one unsteady breath after another and biting back what sound he could as the sensation built into something nearly overwhelming.

He'd long stopped trying to keep track of how near or far from climax Erwin was. If he concentrated he could tell by the sharper intakes of breath, the lower groans, the harder movements of his hips, but doing so took away from what he felt, took him out of the heady, intoxicating place he'd managed to lose himself in. It wasn't until Erwin gripped his hips tight enough to hurt and and gave a few final, harder thrusts that he came back to himself. 

He gave a rough growl when he felt him twist his hand from the grip he had it in and move to grasp his cock to finish him off. It didn't take long. It wouldn't have taken much longer to achieve the same without using his hand, but it didn't much matter. Levi's own orgasm was almost silent, a choked little noise barely escaping as he held his breath through it. 

He felt Erwin draw closer, hand still wrapped around his cock, and lean over him to press a kiss to the side of his neck. He stayed like that for a long moment, lips against him, eyelashes brushing his skin and Levi closed his eyes, breath still heavy. What he wanted was a chance to come down from it all slowly, but he couldn't stand the feeling of being sticky and soiled for that long. 

"If you're done," he said, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

Erwin gave a short sound of amusement, something that passed for a laugh, against his neck and straightened up after kissing him a second time. Levi winced as Erwin withdrew, trying not to think about it, and waited until tissues were offered until he stood straight. He could feel a buzzing tremble in his legs and arms, and he was far, far sweatier than he'd like, but when he turned to grab the handful of paper from Erwin's hand his expression softened to see him smile. 

"Wipe that dumb look off your face," he said with a sigh, turning away again to clean himself up. 

It wasn't a shower, but it would do, and by the time he tossed the tissues into the waste paper basket by the desk and re-settled his trousers around his hips, he felt somewhat better about it.

"Are you staying?" Erwin asked, canting his head to one side. 

Levi looked at him, the fading sheen of sweat on his face, his hair now less-than-perfect after having Levi's fingers scraped through it before he'd pressed him down over the desk, the enduring innocence of his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled, his shirt untucked, but there was still a respectability about him, even if it just clung to the edges after being peeled away to reveal something different underneath, a something Levi was fairly sure only he got to see. 

"You can," he continued before Levi could answer. "I have a free day tomorrow." 

Levi wanted nothing more. He seldom got to stay the night. His duties and Erwin's own didn't match up often enough to allow it without one being left in bed by himself. Hell knew that Levi didn't sleep well at the best of times, choosing to sit in a chair and doze instead of waste time lying awake in the dark and staring at the ceiling until the room gradually brightened around him. It was different in Erwin's bed. He got half lay on, and endured a heavy arm across him and the feathery flutter of breath against the back of his head, and the occasional snoring, but he slept, and usually well. 

"Sure," he said, doing his best to sound grudging even if they both knew it was anything but. "But I'm using your shower."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this January 2018. 
> 
> Even after more than a year I still like it. I hope you did too! c:


End file.
